


Getting Lucky

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spitroasting, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt:  Wincestiel with focus on all pairings from that - sastiel, destiel, and wincest - equally.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincestiel, oh god another threesome, wincest, destiel, sastiel, sam winchester, dean winchester, castiel, I just really want to be Castiel in this okay.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual incestuous sexual activity.

Castiel moaned around Sam’s cock, rutting forward into the hunter’s hand. Sam was spread out under him, all smooth skin and muscle, hips pumping up lazily into his mouth and sliding that thick cock in and out. Castiel pushed his hips back and heard Dean pant behind him, felt strong hands squeezing his ass, spreading it so Dean could get a good look at his cock sinking into the angel. Dean was pumping into him slowly, kept moaning “Sam” and “Cas” under his breath, and Castiel couldn’t see anything besides Sam’s cock but he knew Sam was grabbing Dean’s ass with his free hand, spreading it, tonguing his brother’s tight hole. Dean couldn’t move much in his position so it was up to Castiel to rock himself back and forth, off on one cock and onto another, never letting either one slide out of him completely because _God_ it felt good to be full of the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50266256573/prompt-wincestiel-with-focus-on-all-pairings.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I added one. (I almost made it "Three Choose Two" but I decided not to inflict that on you. You're welcome.)


End file.
